


Maybe Valentines Isn't So Bad

by FroeverStuck21



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chocolates, Hybrid AU, M/M, Roses, its late oops, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroeverStuck21/pseuds/FroeverStuck21
Summary: Ray hates Valentines, like a lot. Too bad for him, Rooster Teeth doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually pretty old, so, forgive me. I guess. RIP

Honestly Ray never liked Valentine's, the bad outweighed the good experiences considerably. So when the Day of Heartbreak rolled around he wasn't looking forward to it, and with his almost unreasonable amount of crushes on his gaming co-workers he didn't feel like the day would be too loving to his over-worked, aching heart. 

Planning his outfit for the day he threw on the darkest shit he owned. Black, all black, black beanie to cover his ears, black jacket, shirt, pants, shoes. It was great...till he arrived at the office.

He didn't expect Rooster Teeth to love V-day so much. Balloons, roses, hearts candy, the whole sha-bang. Fabulous. Walking past Kara at the front office he headed to the green painted Achievement Hunters space. It was just as bad in there…

Geoff had a few bags of chocolate on his desk, sharing it with the rest of his boys. Ray couldn't help but notice how happy and colorful they all were. "Ray!" The british squealing came before the taller man was hanging off Ray. "Why are you wearing such a dark outfit, Ray?" Already annoyed at the day and it's imposed events Ray retreated away from the bird quickly. Sitting at his desk chair he settled, purposely ignoring the treats the others got him as long as he could.

"Oh you know, I forgot it was Valentines while getting dressed and didn't realize till I was here." He shrugged surveying his lovely loot with an almost curious look. "Thanks for all the candy guys!" Keep it cheery, don't be ungrateful, change the subject soon.

Geoff smirked and leaned back in his swivel chair, a proud look making his ever handsome face even worse. Seriously why are all his co-workers so attractive. "Me and Jack went out and bought a bunch of candy for us all." The red-headed lion turned around grinning, his predator fangs peeking out. Damnit.  


"We thought since it's the day of love we should spread it to our favorite people!" Oh christ. Jack’s smile pointed at Ray as the rabbit focused on his desktop, thank God Ryan wasn't here yet.

"Aw, Geoff, Jack, that’s so nice. And considering you got the fucking good kind I don't have to pretend!" The jersey raised cat laughed loudly, snarfing down some pink-packaged Snickers.

"Naw! It's nothing! Ryan is bringing something even better." Geoff's light-hearted tone just shrank Rays quivering heart. Jerk, this is just fabulous. 

"Oh, when's Ryan showing up?" Ray focused on keeping his voice even. Don't think about Courtney, don't do it. You've got glorious friends/co-workers, fun to look at, fun to talk to, today will be GREAT!

That's when the door opened again. Ryan had arrived. Ray didn't look up while the others ‘aww'd’ and ‘squeed’. They all sounded incredibly adorable as they did so too. Today was obviously Ray’s fucking lucky day.

"Ryan, you shouldn't have!" Michael had moved to greet the gent. Ugh, all this mushy-gushy talk makes them sound like they're together, not helping at all…

"It's a bird, oh my god! It must have taken you forever to find all the right animals!" Gavin's squawking told Ray a few hints he didn't have to turn around. Animals, most likely holding hearts with messages.

How cliche, as a rabbit his would have been the easiest to find. Walk into any drugstore and all they have is rabbits and bears. Ray couldn't help the small sink in his heart at that. Shaking the feeling away he opened his editing software. When the black and brown colored stuffy landed in front of his keyboard Ray knew he'd have to give it his attention.

The thing was rather adorable, and certainly wasn't the generic white most drug store bunnies would be. Well that helped a tad, pulling his headphones down he plucked the thing up. "Aw, cute." Ray smiled, looking up at the Gent standing over him. "Thanks Ryan." He knew the affection in his tone hid the slight irritation at the day overall.

"Strangely enough most places only sell white rabbits, so I had to order it online." Ryan smiled, hand rubbing the back of his long horns. He looked...nervous? Maybe more of embarrassed. Looking to the little heart Ray read it to himself. Not very personalized, just a 'will you be my Valentine?'.

Ray smiled, little fake, but a little real too. Hard not to when a crush just gave you an adorable present. He looked to the others animals, slowly realizing his was the only one that asked that. The others animals hearts did say shit, but none of it Valentine's related. He looked back to Ryan, who was watching him carefully.

Swallowing nervously, Ray set the rabbit down, his own ears twitching under his beanie to add to his nervousness. "Thanks Rye-bread seriously, it's adorable." If you ignore the blush he will too...and he did. Ryan smiled, though Ray thought he spotted disappointment in his eyes. 

"No problem Ray." Ryan turned back to his own desk, the other boys immediately pulling him into their lively conversation. Ryan seamlessly responded while Ray turned back to his computer.

 

It had continued at lunch with a box of chocolates. Sure, Ray had had a ton of chocolate already but this one was strange. Sitting at his desk getting ready to go to lunch with Ryan and Jack. While getting up from his desk Ray turned to find Geoff suddenly standing behind him. Ray jumped at the surprised ram, “Oh fuck, hey Geoff.” 

Geoff gave an apologetic smile, hands behind his back. “Sorry to scare you. Uh, I got you something.” The ram didn’t look nervous, if anything just hopeful.

“All this chocolate and you’re giving me more stuff?” Ray tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. He kept a smile though. Fuck it had better not be some all Valentine-y chocolate, he had enough of trying to figure out Ryan’s gift bunny. 

“This is a bit different from the other chocolates.” Geoff had a guilty smile on his face as he handed Ray a more expensive box of chocolates. 

“Oh, Uh,” taking the much more expensive box Ray looked at it. It was certainly a Valentine’s one, just not red. In fact the hearts on it were blue. “Wow, thanks. Don’t these things usually cost like twenty dollars??” Ray looked back up, not caring about asking the price. 

Geoff’s smile was warm, a definite fond look making his handlebar mustache curl. “Yeah, but you’re worth it...go have lunch. Tell Ryan and Jack I’m not coming ‘kay?” Ray could feel his face burning at the statement, putting the chocolates with the rabbit as Geoff moved back to his desk. 

“S-sure thing.” Ray spoke timidly before turning toward the door to head out to the parking lot. Wow okay Ray, you’re fine. It’s just a friendly compliment, the chocolates are to show….appreciation for your hard work! Yeah! Geoff was staying to put the other boxes on the other’s desks! Yeah. You’re fine. 

Ray greeted Jack and Ryan with a smile, his blush fading already.

 

Ray had returned to the office with Ryan and Jack, pushing into the Achievement Hunter’s doorway. The first thing he noticed was the balloons tied to his chair. Red and pink hearts, big white block letters wishing him a happy Valentines and another once again asked to be someone’s Valentine. Rushing to the balloons he looked for a sign to see who they’d been from.

When he found no answer he looked around. Geoff was working, his lunch plate empty on his desk. Jack sat down, giving Ray a smile while continuing his conversation with Ryan from on the way back from lunch. He noticed that no one else had a separate box of chocolates on his desk like he did.

That’s when his eyes met Michael’s, the hazel colored orbs shined with his intense catty smile. “Nice balloons Ray, got a secret admirer?” His teasing made Ray snort.

“I didn’t know that anybody liked me enough to get balloons,” Ray glanced to Geoff. “So I suppose I do.” He smiled still incredibly curious about who’d gotten him ballons. 

“Whoever it is I’ll have to tell them I’m already someone else’s Valentine~!” Ray held up the rabbit Ryan had gotten him, the heart displayed for Michael.

The redhead laughed, taking Ray’s tone as a joke. Because it was! Ray didn’t think Ryan at all meant to ask that but he could pretend. The gent looked toward him than.  
“You didn’t tell me you accepted it, don’t leave your Valentine out of the loop Ray.” Ryan winked at him, making Ray’s stomach flutter, this only made Michael laugh more. 

“Sorry, I forgot to say.” Ray’s smirk made the tone less serious as his heart practically pounded out of his chest. Michael’s laughter died down as he looked at Ray. A second later he stood and took Ray’s wrist, dragging him from the room into the hall.

Michael’s joyful smile had shifted to a weary one. “Hey, we’ve know each other for a long time right?” Ray looked at him a moment before nodding. “So I can read a lot about you just by looking…” Ray felt his heart pound. Michael knew about his crushes and he was gonna let him down gently before actually being completely freaked out. “and I noticed just now,” Fuck. “that you looked pretty serious responding to Ryan. Even with that smirk dude.” 

Ray felt his face fall and his pulse quickening, god people talking to you about crushes gets so hard. He wasn’t in fucking high school anymore why was this still so nerve wracking?? It shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking! “Yeah? What do you mean?” Ray faked innocence, he didn’t want them to know at all damn it. 

“Ray I’m not fucking stupid! Are you into Ryan?” Michael grinned, his feline fangs peeking out of his mouth between his bow-shaped lips. 

“No.” He kept a straight face, being as serious as he could to make the lie more believable. 

“You do! Holy shit!” Michael’s smile was way too big for Ray to be comfortable with. Maybe it was the teeth, maybe it was just cause he seemed so fucking happy at Ray having a crush.

“No, no I said no, which means no. I don’t like Ryan.” or you, or anyone else. Ray folded his arms, looking right at Michael, only glancing away to see Gavin walking down the hall with Meg. “I don’t like anyone. No one that works here at least.” Ray tried to come up with a believable lie to give Michael. 

“That’s why you’re blushing and denying it of course.” Michael rolled his eyes, still sounding too joyful for this, glancing over his shoulder Michael spotted Gavin. 

Ray hid his face with a groaned as Michael waved the last lad over. Gavin rushed over, grinning. “What’s this? A lad meeting?!” He sounded excited, completely ignored Ray’s exaggerated distress.

“Ray’s got a crush.” Michael’s shit eating grin transferred over to Gavin in a split second. 

“Wot! Really?? X-Ray why didn’t you tell us??” Gavin practically yelled. Ray cringed, shushing him and looking around as his long ears pulled closer to his head even under his beanie. 

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t have a crush.” Ray internally screamed. Dear lord, what was he doing. He wasn’t seriously about to do this was he? He looked around once more before grabbing their hands and dragging them to the bathroom. A far more private place.

“Whoa, not just a crush huh?” Gavin seemed clueless but Michael looked invested and only slightly confused. He probably understood where Ray put the emphasis more. Ray locked the door behind them, just as Ryan peeked out into the hall looking for the lads.

“No, not just a crush, Vav…” Ray didn’t look up at them, god his face was probably redder than a rose by now.

“Michael do you know who Ray has more than a crush on?” Gavin nudged Michael, his tone suggestive in a playful way, only making Ray’s heart beat faster. 

“Well I thought it was Ryan...but...Ray do you have,” Michael snorted to hold back a laugh at Ray and Gavin’s gasp. “Do you have more than one crush?” 

Ray didn’t look up, no the tiled floor was much more fascinating than having to answer that right now. He took a deep breath and let go with a nod. 

“Seriously??” Ray detected hope in Gavin’s voice and his heart fluttered. No you’re hearing things Ray. He nodded again, still not looking to them. 

Michael spoke first, “Who else? Clearly Ryan’s one of them, but who else?” Ray couldn’t tell them more without letting them find out. YOLO out of it, someone random but believable. You’re good at lying Ray.

Ray looked to the wall, still blushing. “Maybe a tiny crush on Joel...still.” The crush was before the older male had started dating Adam, so like a year or so ago. But a good lie no less. “B-but he’s with Adam so whatever!” When he looked to Michael he saw a stone-faced Michael and a sad Gavin.

“Joel huh?” Michael was frowning a bit, upset that Ray still liked the older married man. Gavin didn’t say anything, looking toward the door with a pout. “So just Ryan and Joel.” Ray nodded again, frowning worriedly.

Michael seemed to take a deep breath before nodding. “We should get back to work then.” He quickly turned, hand moving to hold Gavin’s and drag the brit out with him, leaving Ray confused and frowning lightly at that. Had the lie not been believable or were they upset over something else? His heart fluttered at the thought that maybe they were both jealous that he liked Joel. But he quickly shook it off as impossible and sighed, ruffling his hair after taking off his beanie and just frowning down at it. Valentine's day sucked.

 

It was almost the end of the day and Ray was all burned out. He just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed and pretend none of today ever happened. Michael had been salty ever since that conversation in the bathroom and Gavin hadn’t been as excitable which was extremely strange for the bird. Ray felt shitty for somehow ruining their day with that confession.

Putting his head down he sighed into the mostly empty room of the Achievement Hunter’s office. Only Ryan was still in here, working on something under Geoff’s desk, the oldest gent having kicked some wiring loose while they had a rather exciting moment in the let’s play. Geoff’s computer had shut off in the middle and they’d gotten no footage for him saved that they know of. Unless someone can recover it Geoff wouldn't have any footage for that Let’s Play. At least they’d have the others audio of him freaking the fuck out at fucking his own set-up up for once. And Lindsay got a good behind the scenes of Geoff fucking flipping out. 

Ray kept his head down when the door opened a bit and someone peeked in. It was probably just a lost intern or something because they were gone in the next moment. He didn’t look up when it opened again and the others seemed to return all together from their various things. Not that Ray knew what any of them had even been doing. Geoff had probably gone to talk to Gus while the other’s went their various ways to speak to other people in the company.

Ray thought about how he was the only one that didn’t do anything other than film let’s play’s when he noticed that it was oddly silent in here for four men to have just gotten back. He looked up cautiously and looked behind him to make sure they were okay. He found Michael and Gavin looking at him expectantly while Geoff was rummaging through a bag. Jack seemed to be doing the same while Ryan looked worried. He felt his ears pull back nervously.

Ray watched Geoff straighten out and look to him while sneakily hiding something behind his back. He noticed that all of them seemed to be hiding something behind them. The rabbit shifted nervously as Ryan stood as well to stand with the rest of them.

“Alright guys, I know you all love looking at me but the staring is getting a tad creepy.” Ray joked nervously, not wanting to seem actually freaked out. Jack was the only one that looked away, the others continuing to look at Ray. Michael and Geoff had equally intense stares while Gavin and Ryan just looked nervous.

Geoff stepped forward first, putting on a semi-forced smile. “Ray, it’s Valentine's day, and we all know that you don’t exactly like it but we’re hoping you’ll hear us out.”

Ray paled slightly, of course they’d noticed, they had to. Michael moved forward next. “It’s easy to see that you don’t like it from how you act when looking at all of the holiday shit around. But maybe we can make the day a little less of a wreck…”

Ray frowned as the others joined them, bringing what they all held behind their backs so Ray could see them. Rose’s. Pretty, bright red roses with silly, small ribbons tied to the stems. Ray frowned a bit in surprise and looked back to them.

Ryan cleared his throat nervously. “We’ve been acting weird all day, but that’s only because we didn’t know how you’d react to this…”

Gavin seemed to bounce in excitement as a grin broke out onto his face. “Will you go on a date with us!?” He didn’t seem to be able to hold that in, like he’d wanted to say it since he came in. Jack smiled as well, all of them waiting on the bated breath.

“Wait wait, like all of you? Like all at once?” Ray sputtered confused, the frown falling to a more blank surprised look.

Jack smiled kindly at him, nodding softly. “Yes, all of us. We’re all together and we want you to be part of whatever the hell we are.” Gavin chuckled softly beside him and Geoff smirked. Ray blinked a couple times, processing that info slowly.

Michael moved forward to stand in front of Ray and pulled him to stand since the rabbit didn’t seem to doing it on his own. “You don’t have to, but we’d love it if you did. It’s a bit of a surprise to jump this all on you but Geoff thought it would be better than sneaking around and asking you all separately.”

Ray stood speechless for a moment while Michael held out the rose he had. The rabbit took it with a small smile before laughing a bit, this was a bit more than just a surprise. 

Gavin and Ryan looked confused and Jack looked even more worried at the laughing. “You guys are assholes. Course I’ll go on a date with you. I’m guessing you got me those gifts to butter me up?” 

Geoff moved forward to give him the rose he held as well. “You guessed right. Michael got the balloon and Jack and Gavin got all the roses.”

Gavin and the other three all walked forward, Ray now taking all of the five roses. The bird frowned a bit in confusion. “Then what was all that about liking Joel?” He looked worried and confused, but that was normal.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Me trying to cover my ass so you didn’t know about my crush on all of you. I mean I’ve clearly got all the confidence in the world, but telling two of my crushes that I like them would literally mean death.” He spoke with sarcasm about the confidence thing as he usually did.

Ray moved to put the roses carefully onto his desk by the rabbit and Geoff’s chocolates, the balloon waving as he nudged the string tied to his desk. He turned back and was suddenly being crushed in a hug from Jack, the lion purring as he squeezed him. The shorter made a gasped sound at the almost painful hug. It didn’t take long for Ray to be surrounded by all the men of his affections and squished into the middle of a group hug.

Maybe, Ray thought, Valentine’s isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
